Bar Loving
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch and Emily flirt in a bar and well one thing leads to the other...


_Okay so I wrote this while watching Harry Potter and my man just died and I'm seriously on the verge of tears and now I want to write a sad story lol… :D His memories, then him finding Lily! GAH MY MAN! Anyway sorry about that! This prompt came from the ever lovely Greengirl82…she's a genius if I may say so! So thank you girl for giving this to me and I hope you of all people like it! _

Emily bit her lip hard as she gazed into Hotch's dark eyes. She couldn't resist letting her eyes drop down to his lips as she moved an inch closer. Hotch kept his gaze locked on her, every single part of her, as he let his eyes roam all over her body. Emily leaned forward slightly and he couldn't resist looking down the top of her dress at her plump breasts that were on display for him.

"Are you going to finish that drink?" Emily asked softly causing Hotch's gaze to return to her eyes.

"You can have it if you want," Hotch muttered as he pushed the glass towards the brunette.

Emily wrapped her hand around the glass then kept her eyes locked on Hotch's as she put the glass to her lips and tilted her head back slightly so the burning liquid could slide down easily. After all the alcohol was gone Emily looked at the glass with sad eyes before darting her tongue out to lick around the edge of the glass.

"Mmm," she moaned causing Hotch to shift in his seat.

Emily returned the glass to the table before leaning forward and placing her hand on Hotch's upper thigh and giving it a light squeeze. "That was delicious," she said in a sultry tone as she gripped his thigh tightly.

Hotch placed his hand over hers to keep it in place. "Glad I could be of some assistance," he replied huskily as he ran his free hand up her bare arm, biting back a smirk as he watched her shiver.

"Do you want to dance?" Emily asked quietly as she removed her hand and got up, taking a hold of Hotch's and pulling him out of his seat before he could ever answer her. She led the way to the dance floor then snuggled up close to him as they began to move to the beat.

Hotch kept his hands gripped on her waist and Emily ran her hands up and down Hotch's arm before swinging them over to his chest. "Your heart is racing," Emily quickly pointed out before sliding her hands up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their hips moved in sync with one another to the beat as they inched closer and closer until they were pressed up against each other tightly. Hotch let his hand trail down to her ass and pulled her closer and he couldn't help but feel a sense of male pride when she let out a gasp mixed with a moan when she came in contact with his arousal pressing against the front of his slacks. Hotch gazed into Emily's eyes and began to lean his head down to capture her lips when she pulled her head away.

"I have to run to the bathroom," she smirked as she saw the disappointment in his eyes. "Don't worry though, I'll be right back handsome." With that she walked away leaving Hotch looking after her.

Emily walked into the ladies room and was promptly pushed into the wall. Panic ran through her until she felt the hands that slowly dragged her dress up around her waist.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" his husky tone asked her.

Emily pushed back against him and wiggled her ass against his raging hard on and moaned, "I have an idea."

"The things I'm going to do to you," he muttered into her ear before taking an earlobe in between his lips and nibbled causing Emily to arch her back and moan.

Emily moved her hands in between their bodies and skillfully unhooked his belt and zipper while his hands moved between her and the wall cupping her large breasts. "God," she moaned as he flicked a nipple, knowing exactly what she liked.

Emily pulled her dress up the rest of the way while he brushed her panties to the side and without any warning plunged into her dripping wet core. "Ahh," she groaned as he filled her completely. The two quickly established a rhythm and Emily found herself trying to claw the wall as he bent her forward and gripped her hips tightly.

"You have no idea what your dresses and these beautiful legs do to me. Add in this delectable ass of yours," he said with a loud smack, "and I automatically turn hard."

"I do my best…ahh…to please you," she moaned into the wall as he plunged into her quickly. His hands cupped her breasts through her dress again and pinched her hardened nipples with such force that it sent a wave of desire through Emily and it sent her crashing over the edge, making her walls clench around his hard shaft as he continued to pound into her, determined to come while she was still flying high. His finger made its way down her body and flicked her bundle of nerves quickly, causing Emily to come around him again, but this time he fell over the edge with her.

"Holy shit," she sighed as she straightened up and leaned against the wall, enjoying the feel of his body leaning against hers. "That was amazing," she sighed as he placed sweet gentle kisses all along her neck before darting his tongue out to taste her.

Emily turned around and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she lifted her leg up his slowly, torturing him. "Are you going back out there?" he asked as he bit her neck.

"You know I have to," she informed him, "but just imagine what later is going to be like after you watch us together some more?" She told him in a sultry tone before darting her tongue out to run up his face.

"I hate watching but it makes me want you so much more."

"Well then I better get back and put on a show," Emily smirked as she kissed him firmly on his lips before straightening her dress out and fixing her hair. "See ya later sexy."

Emily opened up the door and saw Hotch at the end of the hallway clearly waiting for her. _Couldn't have planned this better if I tried_, she thought to herself as she made her way towards the man. Hotch looked up and smiled when he saw Emily finally heading towards him. His smile faltered slightly when the bathroom door opened again and Anderson walked out. _What the fuck?_ He thought to himself as his eyes darted between the two. Why was Emily in the bathroom with Anderson? Were they discussing something about work? If so, why was he in the ladies bathroom? Those questions quickly slipped from his mind as Emily finally reached him and beamed her beautiful smile in his direction before grasping his hand and dragging him with her, not once looking back at Anderson who just watched the pair with fire burning in his eyes with what he was going to do to Emily when he got her home later.

_A/N: SO? What did you think?_


End file.
